Sela
is a shark Zyuman from Zyuland who, using the transformed King's Credential she was entrusted with, became , the Blue Ranger of the Zyuohgers. Biography Life in Zyuland Family Back in Zyuland, Sela lived with her parents and a younger brother. As their family grew busy, they saw less of each other. However, Sela and her brother would help their parents celebrate their anniversary every year. Sela took care of her younger brother in her parents' absence. Sparring Sela trained as a martial artist alongside Leo. At one point, the two of them faced-off in a tournament which ended with Sela defeating Leo as a result of him purposely not giving his all against her, thus throwing the fight, due to his chivalrous belief that the duty of a man is to protect girls and not fight them. Sela would resent Leo for doing this as it rendered her win an empty victory. Guarding the Link Cube Along with Leo, Tusk, and Amu, Sela was assigned as a guardian to the Link Cube, which had been left dormant following the taking of one of the six King's Credentials. As such, Sela was entrusted with one of the King's Credentials. Sela consoled Tusk, who had grown frustrated with Leo and Amu's complacency to the point of scolding them, suggesting that while being in the right, there may a better way of getting his point across. Tusk understood Sela's sentiment, but would find executing it easier said than done. Coming to the Human World One day while guarding the Link Cube, Sela and the other three Zyumans were shocked to find not only the Link Cube active, but a human, Yamato Kazakiri emerging from it. While interrogating the foreigner, the Link Cube began acting strangely, and the panicking Yamato activated it, unintentionally dragging the four Zyumans along with him. The five arrived in the human world to see a forest being ravaged by the Deathgaliens. Enraged, the Zyumans used the King's Credentials to become the Zyuohgers, in Sela's case Zyuoh Shark. Fighting alongside Yamato (who somehow managed to become a Zyuohger as well), all five fought off the invaders. However, when they returned to the Link Cube, one of the King's Credentials was missing. Yamato offered a place to sleep for the Zyumans, which everyone but Tusk accepted immediately (he would have a change of heart the next day). The Credentials also granted the Zyumans human disguises, helping them blend in. Chou Super Hero Taisen Catching up with Amu, Sela and the others fought against the army of from the alongside various fellow Sentai Rangers and Kamen Riders. Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle! Video game appearances Super Sentai Legend Wars Zyuoh Shark appears with her team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Personality Sela is a shark Zyuman and a type who doesn't want to show others her weakness. She doesn't like to lose and has very sharp hearing. Of her fellow Zyumans, Sela found Leo most trying, with his booming lion voice causing friction with her sensitive shark ears. As a result of Leo's belief that a man should defend girls and not fight them, Sela found that he didn't approach her equally as a fighter, which she resented him for. She also loathed his immaturity. Powers and Abilities * : The natural energy of individual Zyumen, they can bestow this energy upon other lifeforms to heal them via a King's Credential, granting the potential to unlock Zyuman powers as a side-effect in humans. However, this would come at the cost of the Zyuman's life force, thus shortening their lifespan. The process is also evidently irreversible. *'Disguise:' After being stranded in the human world, Sela is granted her own human form by her King's Credential which protects her identity as Zyuman. Following this, Sela can change from Zyuman to human and back at will. However, her disguise bears one exposing flaw in that she retains her shark fin, equivalent to the tails of her fellow Zyumen. *'Sixth Sense:' As a Zyuman guardian, Sela can sense malicious presences such as the Deathgaliens, which are signaled by her fin standing erect. *'Hearing:' As a shark Zyuman, Sela possesses super-sensitive hearing which she retains in her human form. However, because of this, if she is exposed to noise that is too loud she will faint and revert to her Zyuman form. *'Amphibiousness:' In her Zyuman form, Sela possesses a natural affinity for swimming along with the ability to breathe both air and water. *'Earth's Energy:' As a defender of all living organisms on Earth, Sela was bestowed with the Earth's Energy, which not only restored her damaged Zyuoh Changer, but also granted her superpowers, like: **'Superhuman Strength:' Even in their civilian form, the Zyuohgers together were able to punch back Shin Ginis. Zyuoh Shark : After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Shark and the other Zyuohgers transform into a giant claw which slashes the opponent. During the fight with Amigard, Zyuoh Shark performed an alternate version with Zyuoh Lion where an aura resembling a beast's fangs manifests around the opponent and chomps the opponent as the two Zyuohgers first perform a jumping downward stab followed by a lateral slash. * : After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Shark shoots a spinning cube shaped energy blast, similar to the Zyuoh Buster's normal projectile but larger and more solid. - Instinct Awakened= In her form, Zyuoh Shark gains a dorsal fin on her back. In this form, she can swim through the ground as though it were water, allowing her to surprise attack her opponents as well as perform a somersault attack where she uses her fin to buzzsaw through enemies. Alternatively, she can perform an aerial spin attack after jumping and homing in on her target, repeatedly striking them in mid air with her spin attack. Zyuoh Shark, along with the other Zyuohgers in their Instinct Awakened forms, is able to channel her power along with Zyuoh Gorilla's power into a gigantic fist that Zyuoh Gorilla can use to smash down onto the enemy in his attack. Arsenal *Zyuoh Changer *Zyuoh Buster Mecha *Cube Shark Appearances: Ninninger vs ToQger, Zyuohger Episodes 1-11, 17, 18, 21, The Heart Pounding Circus Panic, Zyuohger 26, 28-30, 34, 35, 38, 41-43, 45-48, Super Animal War, Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle! }} Plushie This plush doll was handmade in Sela's likeness by Misao Mondo, part of a set for each of the four Zyumans as a gift. *''The Zyuman dolls were released under Bandai's Atsumare! Zyuman Series.'' Imitations *From her own memory, a copy of Sela was created alongside a fake Tusk by Bangray as part of his sadistic game. She ultimately sacrificed her own existence to save the original. *A fake Zyuoh Shark was created as part of a fake Zyuohger team by Bangray via scanning Quval's memory. She was defeated alongside the copies of Zyuoh Lion, Zyuoh Elephant and Zyuoh Tiger by the real Zyuoh Eagle. Fake Sela Shark.jpg|Fake Sela Evil Zyuoh Shark.jpg|Bangray's Zyuoh Shark Behind the Scenes Portrayal Sela is portrayed by . As Zyuoh Shark and in her Zyuman form, her suit actor is . In popular culture A Blue warrior, extremely reminiscent of Zyuoh Shark, is part of the Zyuohger-esqe Getsumen Sentai Gekkouger which appears as a poster in the 2017 anime series |月がきれい||as the moon, so beautiful.}}. Notes *Sela takes her name from " '''Sela'chimorpha ", the branch name under which sharks are classified. *Sela has a couple of notable firsts: **She is the first female blue ranger since Urara Ozu/MagiBlue. ***This is contingent on counting only the main female blue rangers on official series. Otherwise, there's the two unofficial AkibaBlues Mitsuki Aoyagi and Luna Iwashimizu, the two Kyoryu Cyans Yuko Fukui and Ami-neesan, and Gokai and Transfer Changes that put Luka Millfy, Ahim de Famille, Mio Natsume, or Kagura Izumi in blue suits (their regular powers/colors are yellow for Luka and Mio or pink for Ahim and Kagura). **She is the first female ranger to have a Shark motif. **She is also the first female Blue Ranger in an anniversary season. *Continuing the underlying video game motifs of the series, Sela's attacks in Instinct Awakened mode are comparable to the Homing Dash attack of Sonic the Hedgehog. *She is the first Ranger since Hyde from Goseiger to have a shark motif. Appearances * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 1: The Exciting Animal Land'' **''Ep. 2: Don’t Underestimate this Planet'' **''Ep. 3: Want to Go Home but Can’t'' **''Ep. 4: Howl in the Ring'' **''Ep. 5: Monarch of the Jungle'' **''Ep. 6: Wild Present'' **''Ep. 7: Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost Appears'' **''Ep. 8: Savanna's Melody'' **''Ep. 9: A Day Does Not End'' **''Ep. 10: The Most Dangerous Game'' **''Ep. 11: Animals Assemble'' **''Ep. 12: The Short-Nose Elephant'' **''Ep. 13: The Summit of Witnesses'' **''Ep. 14: The Dummy-Style Lying Thief'' **''Ep. 15: The Shiver-Raising Sniper'' **''Ep. 16: Finding Zyuman'' **''Ep. 17: Extra Player, Intrude'' **''Ep. 18: Etched Terror'' **''Ep. 19: Who Can Be Trusted?'' **''Ep. 20: Monarch of the World'' **''Ep. 21: Prison Break'' **''Ep. 22: Awakening? Is it Wrong?'' **''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger the Movie: The Heart Pounding Circus Panic'' **''Ep. 23: Megabeast Hunter'' **''Ep. 24: Revived Memory'' **''Ep. 25: Unhappy Camera'' **''Ep. 26: I Want to Protect the Precious Day'' **''Ep. 27: Which One is Real?'' **''Ep. 28: The Space Pirates Return'' **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' **''Ep. 30: The Legendary Megabeast'' **''Ep. 31: When the Megabeast Stands'' **''Ep. 32: Double Sided Heart'' **''Ep. 33: The Grateful Cat Spirit'' **''Ep. 34: Megabeast Hunter Strikes Back'' **''Ep. 35: The Zyuohgers Last Day'' **''Ep. 36: The Prince of Halloween'' **''Ep. 37: Monarch of the Heavens'' **''Ep. 38: High in the Sky, Flying Wings'' **''Ep. 39: Calories and Necklace'' **''Ep. 40: Men's Aesthetics'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai **''Ep. 41: The First and The Last Chance'' **''Ep. 42: The Future of this Planet'' **''Ep. 43: The Christmas of Witnesses'' **''Ep. 44: Monarch of the Humans'' **''Ep. 45: Lifted Seal'' **''Ep. 46: The Immortal God of Destruction'' **''Ep. 47: The Last Game'' **''Ep. Final: Earth is Our Home'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen *''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Returns: Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle!'' * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave **King 12: Forever! Kyoryuger Brave }} References Category:Sentai Blue Category:Zyuohgers Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai 2 Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Water-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Sealife-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Zyumen Category:Super Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Ryoko Gami Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle